


One More Chance

by smoakinggun04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakinggun04/pseuds/smoakinggun04
Summary: It's her first year at Starling Prep and of course her ex boyfriend Oliver Queen goes there. Will they give their love a chance again or leave it in the past?





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I know it's been a long time coming but I am back and I will be updating all of my WIPs but I've had this idea in my head for a couple of days so without further delay here is my new story One More Chance!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> xx

It was her first day at Starling Prep. She wasn’t a freshman. Oh no no no today was the first day of junior year. At Starling Prep. The private school for the richest kids in the entire country. So nope! She wasn’t nervous. Not even a little bit. 

Starling Prep is a high school, but you might as well call it a university. First, you have to take this huge major test just to get into the school (oh yeah it’s real exclusive like that). Then once you get in, you live there for the ENTIRE school year. Freshmen and sophomores are obligated to share a dorm, but juniors and seniors have the option of having their own suite on campus or apartment off campus. 

Felicity Smoak stood in the middle of her suite while her mom and step-father were moving boxes into her room. 

“Mom where’s Zach?”

Donna Smoak looked up from where she was organizing all of Felicity’s shoes.

“Oh I’m not sure hon. I think he told Jesse he was going to Tommy’s suite.”

Jesse is Felicity’s step-father of five years, but he had been seeing her mom for three years prior to them finally getting married. Jesse is one of the wealthiest stockbrokers in Starling City. He met Donna at charity gala that she had planned. Oh the rumors the went flying when they first started dating were ridiculous. Blogs always used to say she was only after his money, but anyone in Starling knows Donna Smoak has always made her own money with her event planning. She is one of the most known event planners and besides those rumors about her and Jesse, she’s really well respected throughout Starling. 

Zach on the other hand is her step-brother. He’s a year older than her and Tommy is his best friend. Unlike Felicity, Zach and Tommy have been at Starling Prep since their freshman year. They met in preschool and have been inseparable since. When Felicity had been introduced to Zach, she met Tommy the same day and ever since then they’ve all been close.

“Mom I’m going to Tommy’s!”

******************************************************

As she was walking up to Tommy’s door, she could hear laughter. Obviously her brother’s and Tommy’s were immediately recognized, but there was a third whose sounded familiar. She walked in Tommy’s room and instantly walked into something hard. 

“Ow! Tommy why would you put something right in front of the door?!” 

Then she felt it rather than heard it. A chuckle. She then realized that someone was holding her waist and that someone was not her brother or Tommy. She was looking into the blue eyes of Oliver Queen. Her first love. Her first heartbreak. She was 15 and he was 16 and he broke up with her and then moved across the country without an explanation why.

“Oliver.”

“Well well well. Felicity Smoak.” 

Oh god his voice sounded like heaven itself and when he said her name she wanted to melt. He looked so different but yet the same. He was taller and more muscular than before. His face was more defined with a hardened jawline and stubble that covered said jawline. Oh and his eyes. So so so intense but the kind of intense that is currently causing the butterflies in Felicity stomach. 

Felicity felt herself leaning into his body and she didn’t stop until her chest was touching his. She saw his eyes darken and he took a step forward. 

“I missed you while I was away.”

“Why?”

He was looking into her soul. Or at least that’s what it felt like. 

“Felicity…”

She broke out of his embrace and started to walk past him when he grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to look at him but he looked straight ahead and didn’t say anything.

“Look Oliver if you’re not going to say anything I’d appreciate it if you’d let my wrist go.”

Then he looked at her all deep and intense like he does and with a newfound confidence he said, “Felicity I’m not going anywhere this time.”

He let her wrist go and then he left Tommy’s suite without looking back.


End file.
